Auf Einmal war da Harry!
by Moonlight4
Summary: Es ist der Sommer nach seinem 4. Schuljahr und Harrys Anblicke sind Schlecht, so schlecht das seine Verwandten gezwungen sind Hilfe zu holen.
1. Default Chapter

Name: Auf einmal war da Harry!  
  
Bewertung: Definitiv "R"  
  
Paarung: °°Achtung°°° Slash °°° HP/SS°°°  
  
Warnung: Gewalttätigkeit, Romanze, Angst  
  
Inhalt: Es ist der Sommer nach seinem 4. Schuljahr und Harrys Anblicke sind Schlecht, so schlecht das seine Verwandten gezwungen sind Hilfe zu holen. Dies ist eine "MenecarkawanChallenge" Ich finde diese Story einfach Super. Aber ich möchte sie nicht Übersetzen da es in English einfach besser ist deswegen möchte ich sie mit meinen Worten schreiben. Auch sind mir noch andere Sachen eingefallen die man hineinbringen könnte also nicht mehr ein Original. Was in der Geschichte sein muss: Die Dursleys sind nett! (Kaum zu glauben!!) Harry wird Körperlich krank und hat Selbstzweifel! Severus Snape hat einen Geschlechtsklaven (zwang Voldemort!) Severus verliebt langsam in den Jungen der lebt, da seine Rechtfertigung den Jungen als Not zu sehen langsam verfällt!  
  
"Aufwachen Junge, Komm Los" Vernon Schüttelte seinen Neffen und schrie ihn verzweifelt an. Harry war jetzt über 3 Wochen daheim und fast jede Nacht schrie der Junge als ob ihn jemand Quälen wurde. Nein, Vernon Dursley kannte seinen Neffen nicht gut! Wie auch! Dieser Junge war anders, Anormal, er ging auf eine Zauberschule genannt Hogwarts. Aber trotzdem nun lag dieser besagte Junge im kleinsten Zimmer vom Privet Drive.4 und er saß beteiligt daneben. Harry öffnete leicht seine Augen und sah verschwommen sein Onkel und Tante beteiligt neben ihn stehen, leicht runzelte er die Stirn irgendwas musste hier falsch sein, wahrscheinlich halluziniere ich. Er ächzte und verbog zur Seite und erbrach, wie die Woche vorher schon als es schlimmer wurde. Sein Magen rumorte, Harry drehte sich mit zitterndem Körper um und schlief wieder. Petunia wischte wie immer in der letzten Woche den Boden sauber, danach legte sie ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn ihres Neffen. "Wir sollten ihnen schreiben, Ich denke es könnte eine Krankheit sein von "Denen"!" Vernon schaute seine Frau an, diese blickte misstrauisch rüber zu der Schneebedeckten Eule" Hedwig".  
  
Soll ich weiter machen??? Schreibt Reviews 


	2. Kapitel1

Name: Auf einmal war da Harry!  
Bewertung: Definitiv "R"  
Paarung: °°Achtung°°° Slash °°° HP/SS°°°  
Warnung: Gewalttätigkeit, Romanze, Angst  
@  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts! Alles J.K.Rowling  
@  
Inhalt: Es ist der Sommer nach seinem 4. Schuljahr und Harrys Anblicke  
sind Schlecht, so schlecht das seine Verwandten gezwungen sind Hilfe zu  
holen. Dies ist eine "MenecarkawanChallenge" Ich finde diese Story einfach  
Super. Aber ich möchte sie nicht Übersetzen da es in English einfach besser  
ist deswegen möchte ich sie mit meinen Worten schreiben. Auch sind mir noch  
andere Sachen eingefallen die man hineinbringen könnte also nicht mehr ein  
Original  
@  
Danke für Eure lieben Reviews!  
@  
Crudedly(hoffe es ist richtig!):  
Ein Geschlechtssklave ist ein Sexsklave nur Geschlechtssklave hört sich  
besser an! ;-)  
@  
Matjes und Angel344 ! Was würde ich ohne euch tun?? *Seufz! * Bleibt mir  
weiterhin treu!!  
@  
Anima: Ja du wirst dich noch wundern;-))! Bei den Andern Geschichten geht  
es auch weiter!  
Denke Morgen! Ja.., Jepp ich denke schon!  
@  
!!!!!!!!!ACHTUNG !!!!!!!!!!DIESES!!!!!!!! MAL !!!!!!!!!GESCHLECHTS  
!!!!!!GRAFIK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DABEI !!!!!!!!!!!!!! IHR  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!SEID !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GEWARNT!!!!  
@  
Letztes Mal: ,  
@  
Harry öffnete leicht seine Augen und sah verschwommen sein Onkel und Tante  
beteiligt neben ihn stehen, leicht runzelte er die Stirn irgendwas musste  
hier falsch sein, wahrscheinlich halluziniere ich. Er ächzte und verbog zur  
Seite und erbrach, wie die Woche vorher schon als es schlimmer wurde. Sein  
Magen rumorte, Harry drehte sich mit zitterndem Körper um und schlief  
wieder. Petunia wischte wie immer in der letzten Woche den Boden sauber,  
danach legte sie ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn ihres Neffen.  
"Wir sollten ihnen schreiben, Ich denke es könnte eine Krankheit sein von  
"denen"" Vernon schaute seine Frau an, diese blickte misstrauisch rüber zu  
der Schneebedeckten Eule" Hedwig".  
Kapitel.1  
Vernon äugte die Schneeweiße Eule in ihrem Käfig. Braune Augen schauten  
misstrauisch zurück.  
Er nahm Blatt und Stift vom Schreibtisch und schrieb einen kurzen Brief. Er  
faltete ihn und öffnete mit zitternder Hand das Türchen. Sofort flog Hedwig  
zu ihrem Herrn auf das Bett. Sie schaute traurig auf den schlafenden Jungen  
der leicht am zittern war.  
"Eule!" Rief Vernon sie an "du musst diesen Brief an seine Schule Bringen,  
zu diesen alten Mann! Verstehst du? Harry ist Krank! Brauch Hilfe!" Er  
wiegelte seine Augenbraun um der Eule zu verstehen zu geben. Hedwig schaute  
ihn mit großen Augen an und blinkte Gekränkt. Vernon legte den Brief auf  
den Tisch, öffnete das Fenster und entfernte sich davon. Hedwig hüpfte  
rüber nahm in mit einem Fuß( Weiß gerade nicht, wie es richtig heißt:  
Greifer? Verzeiht mir!) Und flog hinaus.  
Im Zimmer konnte ein lautes Aufatmen gehört werden.  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Harry wie im Traum. Als erstes kam Petunia  
rauf und erklärte ihm zum Frühstücken zu kommen, das er nicht zubereitet  
hatte! . Als Zweites wollten seine Tante und Onkel über seine Träume  
wissen! . Onkel Vernon sagte sogar wirklich" Traumatisierte Leute sollten  
aufgeweckt werden, sobald sie träumen. Das Gebrülle geht mir auf den Nerv!"  
Obwohl dieses mit sehr viel Interesse gesagt wurde. Das beste kam als  
Dudley von "Smeltings -Sommer-Schule zurück kam, seine Noten wahren so  
schlecht das er 3. Wochen noch extra zur Schule musste.  
Er kam morgens an. Harry saß in der Küche und setzte gerade die Gabel zur  
Seite. Er hatte fast die Hälfte von seinen Eiern und Speck gegessen um  
Petunia nicht zu entmuntern.  
"Harry, du musst was mehr Essen! So wirst du nicht gesund!" Petunia schaute  
traurig zu ihm rüber.  
"Ich kann nicht mehr, Tante Petunia!" Er schaute sie plädierend an. Sie  
nickte langsam.  
"Darf ich wieder in mein Zimmer gehen?"  
"Sicher, Harry!" Sie ging rüber und half ihm hoch. Seine Glieder zitterten  
von der Anstrengung, als sie im Flur standen öffnete sich in dem Moment die  
Haustür und Vernon und Dudley standen im Türrahmen.  
"Bin wieder Zuhause Mama!" Rief Dudley erfreut und drückte sich an seinem  
Vater vorbei. Harry überkam eine leichte Übelkeitswelle und lehnte sich auf  
seine Tante, er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
"Mama! Die Laune kotzt gleich lass ihn los!" Schrie er und wollte auf seine  
Mutter zu rennen. Doch eine Hand hielt ihn zurück. Durcheinander drehte er  
sich um und schaute zu seinem Vater.  
"Es ist gut Junge!" Damit ging er zu Harry und lächelte leicht.  
"Komm Harry ich trage dich rauf!" Er nahm seinen Neffen um die Schulter und  
Kniekehlen!  
Langsam hob er ihn hoch.  
Dudley starrte seinem Vater mit offenem Mund an.  
"Komm Dudley du kannst mir abwaschen helfen!" Petunia verschwand wieder in  
der Küche. Dudley stand leichenblass im Flur.  
"Mama..?" Schrie er laut.  
Harry hätte lauthals losgelacht an der Situation, aber seine Schmerzen von  
den Nachwirkungen der Cruciatus- Flüchen die er nachts erfuhr,  
beeinflussten ihn sehr. Voldemort dieser Bastard, jede Nacht jetzt  
verfluchte er unschuldige Frauen, Männer und Kinder. Harry musste alles  
Mitansehen, das schlimmste wahren die "Folterungen".  
Oben in seinem Zimmer legte ihn sein Onkel behutsam ins Bett. Harry konnte  
sich nicht vorstellen warum sie so nett fungierten, aber ehrlich  
interessierte er sich nicht. Sein Körper zitterte wieder.  
Scheiß Nebenwirkungen dachte Harry. Ein Klopfen störte Vernon vom zu  
decken, er schaute ans Fenster und ließ die Schneeeule herein. Ein Paar  
Minuten vergingen bis Harry seine Eule entdeckte.  
"Du musst ihr den Brief abnehmen anscheinend ist er für dich Onkel Vernon,  
sonst wäre Hedwig zu mir geflogen!"  
"O.K! Schön Ruhig Hedwig!" Langsam nahm er ihr den Brief ab, und zog wie  
vom Blitz getroffen die Hand mit dem Brief zurück. Er öffnete ihn und  
begann zu Lesen.  
"Papa, sein Vogel ist nicht im Käfig!" Dudley stand an der Tür und grinste  
ob Weihnachten zu früh gekommen wäre.  
"Schon gut, mein Sohn!"  
"Aber..,!"  
"Ich sagte schon gut, es ist Recht!" Damit faltete er den Brief und steckte  
ihn in die Hosentasche.  
Dudley stand mit schnell errötendem Gesicht an der Tür. Er blickte mit Wut  
zu Harry, seine Augen blitzten. Schnell drehte er sich um und ging hinunter  
zum Fernseher.  
"Sie schicken jemand.., Morgen! Wird auch Zeit!" Den Rest verstand Harry  
nicht mehr, da er schon wieder eingeschlafen war.  
Zur der gleichen Zeit im Kerker von Hogwarts, eines bestimmten Viertels von  
einem Trank Professors.  
"Michael! Was tust du hier?" Severus hob eine Augenbraun an seinem blonden,  
grau Augiegen und gerade nackten Geschlechtssklaven an.  
"Gefalle ich dir nicht.. Severus?" Wiegelte er seine Augenbraun zurück.  
"Darum geht es nicht, zieh dich wieder an und geh!"  
" Aber Severus!"  
"Keine Chance Michael, Ich muss jetzt zu Albus, er hat mich für ein  
Schachspiel eingeladen!"  
"Ach so, bin ich nicht mehr für dich interessant genug zum Unterhalten?"  
"Um ehrlich zu sein! "Nein" damit drehte er sich." Und Grund, Güte noch mal  
zieh dir etwas an! Es kann einige Zeit dauern, also kannst du entweder  
bleiben oder gehen! Tschüß!"  
Severus ging die Treppen herauf in Gedanken.  
Warum tue ich mir das überhaupt an? Wenn er nicht so gut im Bett wäre,  
würde ich ihn schon längst, zu einem anderen Wärter gegeben haben oder ihn  
für Voldemorts ausgeschlossen haben wenn ich könnte, aber "Nein ", Lucius  
hat einen Verdacht.  
Eher als er sich versah, stand Severus vor Albus Bürotür und wollte  
klopfen.  
"Komm herein Severus!"  
Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und drehte seine Augen genervt, er öffnete  
die Tür und trat herein. Am Schreibtisch saß Albus.  
"Hallo Albus, bereit für ein neues Spiel?"  
"Sicher doch, sicher!" Gluckste er vergnügt.  
Fast eine halbe Stunde später, Albus setzte gerade Luke die Figur von  
Starwars weiter. Severus grinste noch an den Muggel- geliebten alten Mann.  
So was konnte auch nur diesen Mann einfallen.  
"Wie geht es mit Michael eigentlich?"  
"Sag nichts Albus! Er wird Langsam zum Fluch meines Bestehens!"  
Albus gluckste laut.  
"Was..!" Sagte Severus empört.  
"Entschuldige Severus ich dachte immer Harry Potter sei der Fluch deines  
Bestehens!  
"Ha, ha Albus ,du bist nicht Lustig!"  
"Ich sagte auch nie das ich wäre!" Er grinste und seine Augen funkelten vor  
Freude.  
"Albus.., !" Aber er wurde unterbrochen" ist das nicht Potters Eule?"  
10 Minuten später.  
Severus knallte die Tür zu seinem Büro zu. Verfluchtes Gör, wahrscheinlich  
tut er nur so um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Immer wieder Potter, aber  
"Nein" Severus du bist der einzige der ihm helfen kann, Severus es sind  
doch nur 20 Minuten.., Bla.., bla.., bla.., Severus er ist wirklich krank,  
Jada, jada, jada...,!" Grummelnd packte er ein paar Tränke ein.  
Er bemerkte nicht als Michael im Türrahmen stand.  
"Wohin gehst du Severus?"  
"Ich dachte du wärst schon gegangen! Was tust du noch hier?" er drehte sich  
genervt um, sein Mund viel offen als er Michael im Türrahmen stehen sah. Er  
hatte lederne Hosen an sowie ein helles Halsband und um die Handgelenke  
helle lederne Bänder an. Severus dachte nicht mehr ans loswerden da gerade  
seine Gedanken zu Sinneslust umschalteten und er Michael in einem  
atemberaubenden Kuss zum Schlafzimmer schleppte.  
"Severus!" Ächzte Michael als Severus ihn an seinen Nippeln neckte.  
"Was?" Hauchte Severus.  
"Oh.., Beeil dich!"  
Severus grinste teuflisch und verlangsamte, seine Zunge glitt jetzt langsam  
die innen Seite von Michaels Schenkel rauf und nahm seine Länge in den Mund  
und sorgte sich um ihn. Als seine Fürsorge zuviel Anschlug hörte Severus  
auf und bekam ein frustriertes Ächzen von seinem geliebten.  
Schnell griff er neben sich in das Fach und zog seine eigene gemachte  
Phiole mit Öl und Kräutern, mit kühlendem Effekt.  
Er bereitete Michael vor und Schub in schnellen Zügen um. Bevor er kam  
ergriff er Michaels Glied und ließ ihn kommen, danach stürzte er erschöpft  
ein.  
"Ich Liebe dich! Severus!"  
"Mmhh!"  
Michael drehte sich um zu ihm.  
"Ich muss morgen früh weg! Für Albus ein Unerträgliches Gör überprüfen!"  
Damit drehte er sich um und schloss seine Augen. Enttäuscht drehte sich  
Michael weg.  
"Oh.., Dann Gute Nacht!"  
"Gute Nacht!"  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!!  
Die Geschlechtszene habe ich diesmal sehr übernommen da ich bis jetzt noch  
keine Richtige geschrieben habe! *Seufz*  
Wie fandet ihrs?  
Schreibt mir!  
Moonlight4 


	3. Bitte lesen!

Hallo Ihr Lieben...,  
Ich möchte mich für 3.Wochen verabschieden..!! (Fahre in REHA.)  
Danach bin ich wieder Fit für FFNet.  
Ich werde in den Drei Wochen alle Drei Geschichten beenden,  
Ich Posten sobald Wir wieder Zuhause sind.  
  
Bis dahin Eure  
Moonlight4 


End file.
